


I Love Stupid

by apliddell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pining, pining johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a Sherlock figurine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not terribly friendly to Mary, so please skip if that bothers you.

“What on earth is that?!” 

I frown, “I found it in a shop. It’s a laugh.” I bought one of myself as well, but somehow I don’t like to tell Mary, “Don’t you think it looks just like him?”

She shrugs, “Well they’ve got the swoopy little outfit down. And the expression.” She pulls a sour face in demonstration. “What are you going to do with it? Sleep with it under your pillow?”

Christ. I stick the figurine back in my pocket, “I’ll probably give it to Sherlock, I suppose. He’ll think it’s a laugh, anyway.” 

She sniffs, “Precious Sherlock. Well I’m sure he will, if you tell him to.”

I scowl, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She laughs, “Nothing, John. I’m only teasing. Relax, don’t be stupid.” 

“Right.” Tuck my left hand behind my back so she doesn’t see it shake, “I’m going to have a walk, I think.”

Mary sighs, but there’s still an edge of a laugh to it, “Fine, please yourself. My love to Sherlock. All five inches of him.” 

Clench my hand as I make for the door, and it’s almost steady by the time I’m out of the flat and on the pavement, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

He picks up at once and his voice is soft, as if he’s been asleep, “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. Are you at home? I’ve got something stupid to show you.”

Sherlock clears his throat, “Come round, then,” he says, “I love stupid.”


End file.
